Five More Scenes from the Greatest Law Firm that Never Was
by cyberwulf
Summary: Did someone say sequel? Well here it is! Five more scenes from a universe where Mia Fey survived Redd White's attack. Written for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme. Contains mild spoilers for Dual Destinies.
1. i Turnabout Goodbyes

**Five More Scenes from the Greatest Law Firm that Never Was**

**By Cyberwulf**

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Did someone say sequel? Well here it is! Five more scenes from a universe where Mia Fey survived Redd White's attack. Visit my profile to read the first installment, or to hear the amazing podfic version by fulldaysdrive. Based on the "Five Things That Never Happened to Character" trope. Written for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme. Contains mild spoilers for Dual Destinies.

_xxx_

**i.** **Turnabout Goodbyes**

"No."

Phoenix looked up in surprise. "W-what?"

Mia stared back, her expression cold and grim. "I said no."

Phoenix floundered for a few seconds, at a loss. He'd known the Chief wouldn't be happy about it, but he hadn't expected this sort of reaction. "But I already told Edgeworth we'd represent-"

"I don't care what you told him," Mia cut him off sharply. She hobbled over to the window, leaning heavily on her crutch. "Go back and tell him I said no. I give you full permission to make me the bad guy."

"Why?" Phoenix asked.

Mia scowled at him.

"Oh, I don't know, Phoenix," she drawled sarcastically. "Maybe the hunk of plastic in my head is leaching chemicals into my brain. Or maybe it's because Miles Edgeworth indicted you and Maya for attempted murder based on absolutely nothing."

Phoenix shook his head. Mia wasn't being fair. "Based on evidence and witness testimony," he argued.

"Based on forged evidence and perjury," Mia countered. "That he left _you_ to uncover."

Phoenix swallowed. "I know," he admitted. "But –"

"Then why do you want to defend him?" Mia interrupted. "Explain it to me, Phoenix."

"Because he wasn't always like this," Phoenix answered.

Mia barked out a bitter laugh, and he rushed to continue.

"I went to school with him, Chief. And one day… one day after gym, some lunch money came up missing. I sat out gym with a cold, so everyone blamed me." His face heated up at the memory of standing in front of his jeering classmates, the teacher sternly telling him to admit the theft while tears rolled down his cheeks. "And then, in front of the whole class, Miles stood up for me. He said there was no evidence – he made the teacher have a trial. And she found me not guilty." He looked at her, pleading silently for her to understand. "Miles Edgeworth believed me when no-one else would."

Mia gazed at him with an unreadable expression.

"I see. You're doing this for the boy you knew."

Phoenix nodded, filled with a sense of relief. He'd known, if he just explained, Mia would –

"That boy is gone, Phoenix."

Phoenix swallowed, the tension immediately rushing back.

"Let me tell you about the man he became."

Mia uncrossed her arms and began to limp back across the office.

"He became the kind of man who decides right off the bat who did it," she continued. "Like an escaped prisoner, or an ex-boyfriend, or the victim's hysterical sister. _Then_ he chooses the evidence and testimony that fits _his_ version of events, and ignores anything that doesn't. _Especially_ when his star witness has a set of perky breasts and dewy eyes."

Phoenix stepped back a little as Mia's voice began to rise.

"Who cares about the truth?" Mia went on with a sarcastic smile. "Everyone's guilty of _something_, right? And if the real culprit gets away, and happens to hurt someone else, well that's just too FREAKING BAD!"

She smashed her crutch into the filing cabinet. The bang startled Phoenix and reverberated through the office. Mia stood with her back to him for a few moments, breathing heavily. She turned and looked at him, her cheeks flushed with anger.

"This firm defends Miles Edgeworth _over my dead body."_

The words hit Phoenix like a punch to the gut. The image of her slumped under the window, bleeding, swam before his eyes. He shook the memory away and gazed at Mia, but he didn't see his boss and mentor. Just an angry, shaven-headed stranger.

"Then I guess I don't work for this firm anymore."

Her face paled and her shoulders dropped as the rage drained out of her.

"…Phoenix."

He wet his lips, doing his best to keep his voice level.

"I'm sorry, Chief. I wanted to do this with your blessing, but I guess I'll have to go on without it. Something happened to Miles Edgeworth to make him this way. If I take this case, maybe I can find out what. Maybe I can get the boy I knew to come back. If it was _your_ best friend, wouldn't you at least try?"

Mia looked away, a blush flooding over her cheeks. Phoenix took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He was throwing away his job, maybe even his career, for the sake of a friendship he'd had fifteen years ago. He was surprised by how calm he was.

Phoenix turned and walked the few short steps to the door. He paused as he touched the doorknob, still haunted by the memory of feeling desperately for her pulse while her blood trickled over his fingers.

He turned back, keeping his voice low, and pointed for emphasis.

"And that was a lousy fucking thing to say."

He strode out of her office, grabbed his coat, and left the building.

The December air was bracing as he walked the short distance to People Park, stopping to grab a coffee-to-go on the way. Phoenix made his way to a bench and sat down, trying to clear his head. He guessed the Chief would need a formal letter of resignation. And he should probably tell Edgeworth he was working solo now. Phoenix blew on his coffee and heaved a sigh. He hadn't counted on Mia being this angry. And he hadn't counted on her throwing her assault in his face. Most of all, he couldn't believe it was over. If he left the firm at all, it was supposed to be years down the line, with drinks and well-wishes and promises to stay in touch.

Not like this.

Phoenix had a sip of the still-scalding coffee, and regretted it immediately. He set the cardboard cup by his feet.

"…Phoenix?"

Phoenix looked up as Mia hobbled towards him. She gazed at him briefly, then glanced away. Phoenix found himself doing the same.

"I shouldn't have said that," Mia blurted out. Phoenix looked up at her. She looked at her feet, scuffing the gravel with her crutch. "I know that…" She gestured to her shaved head. "…that all this wasn't exactly a cakewalk for you either. And I'm sorry."

Phoenix risked a small smile, and scooted over. "You should sit down."

Mia joined him on the bench. They sat together in silence for a few moments, their breath smoking in the cold, dry air.

"Chief, you should've worn your hat," Phoenix remarked at last. "Your ears are bright red."

Mia gave him a sheepish smile, running her fingertips over her ear. "Can we chalk that up to shame?"

Phoenix nodded, and smiled back. Mia looked down at her hands and twisted them in her lap.

"Phoenix…" She looked up at him. "…I don't like Miles Edgeworth. I never have. And I like him even less since he tried to put yours and Maya's necks in a noose." She paused and glanced up at the sky before continuing. "Honestly, I think you're chasing the ghost of a memory. I'm afraid you're just going to get hurt, and it tears me up inside."

Phoenix looked away and blew out a breath. Mia had just put the creeping doubts he'd had ever since his first case against Miles into words. And he kinda hated her for it.

"But…" She laid a hand on his arm and squeezed it gently. "…I do know that working for the Prosecutors' Office can change people. Your instincts about our clients have always been sound so far." She shrugged. "Maybe mine are a little off."

Phoenix gazed at her, a hopeful smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Chief, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I'm saying I overreacted," Mia admitted. "And…you have my blessing."

Phoenix pulled her into a fierce hug.

"Thanks, Mia," he mumbled. He moved back a little so that he could look at her properly. "Then I don't quit – if that's okay."

Mia patted him on the back. "I'm glad to hear it," she replied with a warm smile. She grabbed her crutch and levered herself onto her feet. Phoenix picked up his coffee and rose with her. "Let's go. You've got work to do."


	2. ii Farewell, My Turnabout

**ii. Farewell, My Turnabout**

Mia grimly fed a handful of change into the vending machine and punched in her selection. She leaned her head against the plastic finish while her cup filled, and resisted the urge to hit something.

She hated this. Someone was holding her baby sister hostage, and instead of being out there looking for her, she was stuck mooching around the damn hospital, breathing in the fragrance of antiseptic and puke that permeated every room and corridor.

But De Killer had been very, very clear the last time he'd made contact.

_"Very well, Mr. Attorney. I will spare your assistant's life for now,"_ the assassin had agreed. _"However, I would caution the elder Ms. Fey not to go snooping where she doesn't belong. Accidents __**can**__ happen, after all."_

He'd let Maya speak then, to Mia's relief.

_"I'm fine, Sis. Just go about your day, okay? And tell Diego hi for me."_

Mia picked up the cup and blew on the scalding hot coffee inside. Hell, maybe she was better off here. The stress of the kidnapping had made her memory even leakier, and she could barely keep the timeline or the evidence straight – let alone help Phoenix find contradictions in the cross-examination. Glaring across the courtroom at Miles Edgeworth wasn't exactly constructive, either. Phoenix had tried to phrase it diplomatically, going with _"Go see your friend, Chief. I won't let anything happen to Maya, I promise."_ But she knew he really meant _you're no good to me like this._

Mia took a cautious sip of coffee and slowly made her way down the corridor. The nurse at the station gave her a sympathetic smile as she passed. Mia reached the familiar room at the end, shouldered the door open, and hobbled inside. She lowered herself carefully into the hard plastic chair by the bed and set her coffee on the bedside locker.

Diego lay before her, surrounded by faintly beeping machinery. Over the last five years his jet-black mane – his pride and joy – had faded to pure white. He'd had a summer tan when that demon poisoned him, but after years of being shut inside it was long gone. Even his natural colour was paler now from lack of sunlight. Almost as if he were merging with the crisp, white hospital sheets; becoming one with the bed, never to wake up.

She shook off the morbid thoughts and took his hand.

"Hey, Diego."

His hand was always too cold, and she rubbed it gently between hers, taking care not to disturb the IV line running from the back of it.

"Maya says hi."

Nothing. No hand squeezing back, no smile, not even an eyelid flutter. At least it didn't hurt to see him like this anymore. During the first terrible few weeks, she'd felt like someone had ripped her heart out and was squeezing it in front of her. After that came a cold, patient anger. Hawthorne had passed the evidence off on _someone_, and it was only a matter of time before she brutally dealt with that loose end. Mia had blotted out every other emotion, watching and waiting for Hawthorne to show her nasty little face again.

But after finally bringing her to justice, Mia had reached her lowest ebb. The wicked fairy was defeated, and Sleeping Beauty was supposed to wake up. But he didn't. And there was nothing more she could do, except watch and wait, for as long as it took, as one year rolled into the next. The one small mercy was that the passionate love she'd felt for Diego had slowly faded, leaving a deep, platonic fondness in its place.

"Maya's in trouble, Diego," Mia continued. "Someone's got her stashed away somewhere, and we've got no clues, nothing." She took a deep breath and let it out. "And I can't help her. Even if I didn't have a bad leg and a worse memory, I wouldn't know where to start looking."

She turned his hand over in hers, her lips twitching into a smile as she traced one of the scars on his palm.

"I bet you'd try, though," she murmured shakily. "You'd say, 'let's see those claws, kitten', and 'the only time a lawyer can cry…'"

She broke off, fighting for control.

"I can't lose her, Diego," she choked out. "I can't lose any more of the people I care about." She pressed her cheek to the back of his hand. Despite her efforts, a few stray tears escaped down her nose.

His fingers twitched.

Mia stared as Diego's brow creased and a low moan escaped his lips. The beeping of the machines increased in volume and intensity as he struggled to speak.

"M…Mia…"

His voice was croaky from lack of use. His grip on her tightened – still weak, but definitely there. Mia slid off the chair and onto her knees beside the bed. Her bad leg complained, but she ignored it. She felt like she was floating.

Diego's eyes flickered open, and he tilted his head weakly towards her.

"M-Mia…"

"Yes, Diego," Mia said breathlessly. He was awake, really awake, after all this time, and he knew her. "Yes, I'm here."

"Circus," Diego mumbled.

"It's okay, Diego," Mia babbled. It was a miracle. Miracles were real, she was witnessing one right now. "Everything's going to be okay. Just let me get a nurse…" She reached for the chair to pull herself up, letting go of his hand.

He seized her fingers before she could move.

"I saw the circus."

Mia looked at him, cold fear washing over her suddenly. They'd warned her there might be brain damage, both from the poison and from the length of the coma. Better humour him so that she could call someone.

"That's great, Diego," she murmured reassuringly. "We'll talk all about it when the doctor –"

He grunted and bumped his head on the pillow, scowling in frustration.

"Maya…" Diego licked his lips clumsily. "Maya said… to tell you…"

Mia's mind raced as she stared at him. This was what Maya had meant all along. She'd used her time in captivity to hatch a wild, crazy plan and tell her about it without De Killer knowing. She must have been desperate. There were stories about mediums channelling unconscious people, but it hadn't been tried in centuries. And Maya had no way of knowing if Diego would wake up when his spirit returned to his body. Mia moved closer, ignoring the louder, erratic beeping of the monitors and the sound of footsteps outside.

"Maya channelled you," she guessed. "Maya channelled you and you could see the circus from where you were."

Diego nodded. "Uh-huh." He frowned, squinting at her. "…I can't see you."

"I'm here," Mia promised. She glanced up at the doctors entering the room. _But probably not for long._ "You saw the circus? From where? How far away?"

"Third floor," Diego mumbled. "Three… three hundred feet."

The nurse from the station laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Fey, you have to leave now."

Mia shook her off, letting go Diego's hand in the process.

"Gimme a minute," she snapped. Two doctors and another nurse were converging on the bed and she looked up at them desperately. "Please. Please, thirty seconds."

"Mia!"

Diego reached for her. The IV line slipped out of his hand and splattered blood on the floor. Mia lunged and grabbed his hand.

"I'm here!" she assured him. "I understand. Maya's on the third floor, three hundred feet from a circus. Right?"

Diego nodded, then frowned again, a look of panic slowly taking over his features. "Can't… see _anything_…"

"It's going to be okay," Mia promised. "The doctors are going to help you now." She grabbed for her cane to push herself back on her feet. Diego squeezed her hand before she could let go, blood dribbling down his wrist.

"Mailbox… outside."

Mia nodded. "Circus, three hundred feet, third floor, mailbox outside," she repeated. The doctors and nurses were getting impatient. "I'll be right back, Diego. I'll be right outside."

He let go of her hand. Mia lurched out of the room as the medical staff surrounded him. She fished her phone out of her purse and scrolled to Gumshoe's number before she could forget Maya's message.

It was a long, crazy shot in the dark, but it was better than nothing.


	3. iii Mystic Elise

**iii. Mystic Elise**

"Oh, Mystic Maya, I can't wait!"

Pearl bounced happily beside her, clutching her brand new copy of 'The Creaky Old Bridge' in one hand and Maya's hand in her other. "Miss Deauxnim writes such wonderful books! I can't believe I'm going to meet her!"

Maya smiled down at her little cousin. Pearl could barely stand still with excitement. Maya felt restless too, but for a very different reason.

She leaned to the side, gazing beyond the people in the queue in front of them to the dark-haired woman seated at the table up ahead. The woman smiled at the parents and took a moment to say a few words to each child before signing their books. Maya swallowed.

_Mom?_

"I wish Mystic Mia could have come too," Pearl said. She looked up at Maya with a huffy expression. "If Mr. Nick was a _real _gentleman, he'd have offered to do _all_ the cleaning for her!"

"Well, you know how Sis likes to do stuff for herself," Maya replied. It had taken her a while, and a couple of arguments, to learn that lesson. In the end Maya had promised not to baby her, and Mia had promised to always ask when she _did_ need help. Like asking Nick to come over and help her out with spring-cleaning.

He was such a good guy. They were lucky to have him.

The queue began to move again, and they shuffled forward. Only two parent-and-kid pairs were left in front of them. Maya briefly let go of Pearl's hand and rubbed her sweaty palms on her robes. She wished Mia was here. She wished Mia hadn't worn that carefully neutral expression when Maya had told her about taking Pearl to the book-signing; the same one that she'd seen on Mia's face when Mr. Edgeworth had told them where to find Misty Fey. She and Mia hadn't discussed trying to contact their mother at all until today, and even then it wasn't a discussion. _I'm taking Pearly, wanna come? Sorry, I'm busy._ Maya didn't like it. They always talked about everything.

"Mystic Maya, Mystic Maya, it's our turn!"

Pearl's excited cry snapped Maya out of her thoughts. Her cousin was bouncing again, barely able to contain herself. Maya looked up ahead. The father and son who had been standing in front of them were at the table having their book signed. Which meant that she and Pearl were next.

The father and son (or uncle and nephew, or big brother and little brother – really, there was no reason to assume they were a dad and his son. And she scolded _Nick_ for judging things based on narrow-minded cultural assumptions!) thanked Elise Deauxnim and moved on. Before Maya could think about it, Pearl was leading her over to the table.

"Miss Elise!" Pearl called out, then stopped dead in front of the table. She blushed and buried her face in Maya's robes. "I'm too shy, Mystic Maya! You do it."

Maya gulped. Elise Deauxnim was looking at Pearl with a kind, gentle smile. Her dark hair was sculped into a beehive, with two long bangs hanging down either side of her face. She didn't look anything like her old photograph.

"Hi," Maya managed at last. She put her hand on Pearl's head. "This is Pearl Fey. And my name's Maya." She wet her lips. "Maya Fey."

"Nice to meet you," Elise Deauxnim replied. She looked at Pearl, and her smile widened. "And you, young lady."

Maya found herself breathing fast and shallow. _That's it? 'Nice to meet you'? Don't you recognise my name?  
><em>

"Ms. Elise!" Pearl let go of Maya and gazed up at her idol. She cupped her cheek in her free hand. "I'm your biggest fan! I love your books!"

"I'm glad to hear it," Ms. Deauxnim chuckled. She accepted Pearl's copy of 'The Creaky Old Bridge' and flipped to the inside cover.

Maya stared at her. _I told you who I am, and nothing? You don't even bat an eyelash?_

"It's too bad my big sister Mia couldn't come too," she said haltingly. "Mia Fey. My big sister…"

"Mmm." Ms. Deauxnim finished writing and flashed a smile at her. "Well, maybe next time." She handed Pearl the book back, and the young girl eagerly clutched it to her chest. "Thank you both for coming out."

Maya barely heard Pearl's squeals of delight as she skipped over to her. That couldn't be it. That couldn't be the end of their meeting, after _seventeen years_. For a moment she wanted to storm over and scream _I'm your daughter_ in Elise Deauxnim's face. But there was a woman with a girl and a boy waiting their turn, and they were in a book store in front of people, and Pearl had grabbed her hand and was leading her to the exit, jabbering excitedly about how she couldn't wait to read the book and the creaky old bridge looked so sad on the cover that it just _had_ to have a happy ending.

Pearl slowed down when they got out of the book store and opened the cover. "She wrote me a message! Please read it for me, Mystic Maya!" Pearl begged. She bit her thumb. "I can't read loopy writing yet."

Maya quashed the urge to snatch the book out of Pearl's hands. Maybe her mom had left a secret message for her. She skimmed the elegant writing.

" 'To Pearl, my biggest fan'," Maya read aloud. " 'I hope you enjoy 'The Creaky Old Bridge' as much as you enjoyed my other books. Maybe I'll see you again when I finish my next book, 'The Shy Princess.' Take care, Elise Deauxnim.'"

She handed the book back to Pearl. No secret message. No pointed mention of "your cousin". No phone number cleverly hidden among the words. Maya barely felt Pearl's hand slipping into hers. She nodded silently when Pearl asked if they could go straight home so that she could read her new book.

They rode the bus back to Mia's neighbourhood and walked the few blocks from their stop to her apartment. Maya made the journey on autopilot. Luckily Pearl was too excited to notice.

"Maya! Pearls!"

Nick answered the door, wearing one of Mia's kerchiefs to save his spikes from dust and cobwebs. It was hot pink, and in spite of everything Maya giggled. He was so silly. He stepped back from the door and waved them through to the living area.

Mia was dusting down the TV, with a baby blue kerchief tied around her head. She stopped when Maya and Pearl entered the room, and smiled. "You're back early."

"I couldn't wait," Pearl explained, bouncing happily in place. "I wanted to read my book so badly, and Mystic Maya said it would be all right if we didn't stop for burgers and just came home instead."

Mia cast a concerned look at Maya, and she offered her a nervous smile. _No big thing, really, Sis. I just didn't have much of an appetite after our long-lost mother blanked me._

Nick must've read her body language, because he stepped forward quickly and swept Pearl up in his arms.

"Pearls, why don't you and I go to your room and we'll read your new book together, huh?"

He gave Maya a sympathetic look as Pearl threw her arms around his neck and thanked him. Maya smiled back at him gratefully as he left the room and shut the door behind them.

Mia pulled off her kerchief, picked up her cane and levered herself onto her feet. "Tea?"

Maya nodded. "Yeah."

She followed Mia into the kitchen, and sat at the table while Mia busied herself with the kettle and tea set. Mia poured the tea and carefully brought it to the table, one cup at a time. She added a pack of triple chocolate chip cookies, which Maya wasted no time in opening, and lowered herself into the chair next to her.

For a while they didn't say anything. The chocolate chips helped a little, and Maya went back for a second cookie. She took her time with the third, dunking it in her tea to melt the chocolate.

"So?" Mia asked softly.

Maya shrugged. "So." She looked up at Mia. "I told her my name…and she didn't react. No shock or surprise, no Psyche-locks… nothing." She stared down at her cup, stirring her tea with half a cookie. "I don't get it, Sis." She looked up at Mia, tears stinging her eyes. "We're her _kids._"

Mia reached across the table, her fingers brushing against Maya's hand. "Maya –"

Maya pulled back, blinking furiously.

"No," she said quickly. She knew what Mia was going to say, and she didn't want to hear it. "No, it's my fault. It was the wrong time." She crammed the rest of her cookie into her mouth and chewed it furiously. "Of course she wasn't going to say anything at a book signing in front of a bunch of strangers. And now we know who she is, I can just, just look her up on her website, and call her…" Maya trailed off, wrapping her hands around her cup. "She… she didn't even _blink_…"

"Maya, she walked away from us a long time ago."

Mia's tone was gentle, but her words stung. Especially since Maya couldn't just deny them anymore.

"She – she had to," Maya tried. "For Kurain, and… honour. She thought she was doing the right thing."

Mia shook her head.

"Maya, I spent most of my life trying to understand why she did it, and trying to excuse what she did," she murmured softly. "But she wasn't some scared teenager. She was older than I am now. She could've taken us with her. Or at least taken you." She scowled, clenching her fist on the table. "She _should_ have taken you. I was twelve – you were a baby."

"Well I'm glad she didn't take me with her," Maya fired back, her face growing hot. "Cos then I wouldn't have had you for my big sister."

Mia smiled at her, her eyes shining.

"And I wouldn't have had you as my little sister," she murmured. She covered Maya's hand with her own. "You're so strong, Maya. You've had to grow up so fast, and it's not fair." She brushed at her eyes with her free hand. "I'm so mad at her. Where the hell was she when you were on trial for murder? And attempted murder? Hell, what if I had _died? _What, she can't go back to Kurain, so that means she can't contact us either?"

Maya gazed into her cup. She hated to admit it, but everything Mia had said was true. She just hadn't wanted to face it.

And yet, she still couldn't believe that their mother really wanted nothing to do with them.

"Why's our family so messed up?" she murmured with a weak smile.

"It's not," Mia replied firmly. She squeezed Maya's hand. "You, me, Pearl and Phoenix, _that's_ our family." She shook her head. "_We don't need her_."

"I know," Maya admitted. "I just –" Her voice wobbled and she broke off, struggling to control herself. "I _want_ her. I want a_ mom_."

Mia put her arms around her as she began to cry.

"I know," she murmured, rubbing Maya's back. "I know."

"And – and Pearly _needs_ a mom," Maya sobbed. "Especially now."

"There's a pretty good mom reading her a story right now."

Maya looked up at Mia through her tears. Mia smiled down at her.

"Think we could make him wear a frilly apron and some heels?" Mia asked softly.

Despite herself, Maya couldn't help but giggle at that particular mental image.

"Hey, you did convince him to wear the pink kerchief," she teased.

"No, he picked that one out himself," Mia replied. Maya found herself smiling wider at that, and Mia smiled back. "That's better." She fished some tissues out of her pocket and handed them to Maya. Maya moved out of Mia's embrace and began to dry her eyes.

"Oh, man," she moaned. She blew her nose and scrunched up the tissue. "I didn't mean to lose it like that. I don't want Pearly to know I was crying."

"Well, how about we go down to the grocery and pick up some ground beef and buns and make some Fey family burgers?" Mia suggested. "By the time we get back, your eyes won't be puffy any more. And if they are, you can blame it on the onions. How does that sound?"

Maya smiled. "Burgers always sound good! Especially the homemade kind." She rubbed her hands together. "We can make those bad boys as big as we want."

Mia nodded and got up. "You make a list of what we need, I'll tell Phoenix and Pearl where we're going. And remember, there's four of us."

Maya nodded and went to get a pen and paper. "Maybe one day, we'll be making them for five."

It slipped out before she could stop it. Mia paused on her way to the door and hobbled back over to her.

"Maya, listen."

Maya looked at her. Mia frowned at the floor before continuing.

"My therapist told me… that I needed to grieve the loss of the person I was, before the attack," she said quietly. "Just like a death. I think that's what we need to do with Mom." She squeezed Maya's shoulder. "Maybe she'll want to be part of our lives one day, but it's been seventeen years. I'm a defense attorney – I'm all about hope in the face of impossible odds. But I think this time, hoping will just get our hearts broken."

Maya nodded.

"Then I'll just have to hope for both of us," she replied softly.

Mia smiled gently, and gave her one more hug before she left the room.


	4. iv Mr Prosecutor, Madame Attorney

**iv. Mr. Prosecutor, Madame Attorney**

The air-conditioned video store was a welcome relief from the summer heat. Mia savoured the cool air as she idly flicked through the movies to rent. Maya and Pearl were dropping by for a few days, and it would be nice to have a couple of new flicks and old favourites to watch in the evenings. Especially since she couldn't really afford to take them to the movies or out to eat. Business had been slow since Phoenix was disbarred – partly because people thought she was untrustworthy too, and partly because she was severely short-staffed. Maya and Pearl helped her out when they could, but it wasn't fair to expect them to drop everything and come to the city whenever she got a case. She needed an assistant, badly.

Mia selected a couple of kids' movies that weren't _too_ kiddy. Pearl was nearly ten, after all. She moved on to the PG-13 section and flipped through the titles, trying to find something that was a little more grown-up without being too violent or sexual.

"…Mia?"

Mia turned at the familiar, deep voice.

"Diego."

He was at the rack behind her, browsing through the box sets. He offered her a small, sheepish smile that tugged at Mia's heart. She hadn't seen him smile in so long.

Diego made his way around the rack of DVDs and approached her. He stopped just outside her personal space and looked her over, his gaze lingering on her low-cut halter-top. It was something that Mia normally found irritating; but this was Diego.

"You look good, kitten," he murmured. Mia couldn't help smiling at the attention. He nodded at the colourful DVDs in her hand. "Bringing back Saturday morning cartoons?"

"What?" Mia looked at the DVDs. "Oh!" She shook her head with a chuckle. "No. Pearl and Maya are coming to stay for a while." She gestured to the set of discs Diego was carrying. "What about you?"

"I like to rent a box set every other weekend," Diego explained. "Catch up on all the TV I missed while I was out." He showed Mia the cover, smirking wryly as he did so. "Right now I'm trying to decide what a Steel Samurai is, and whether I should care."

Mia shrugged. "It's a cultural phenomenon," she remarked. "Bright colours, simple plots, and beloved by kids, teenage girls and weird older men. You're really missing out."

Diego chuckled, and it was so good to hear him laugh. "I guess I'd better give it a whirl," he replied. "Speaking of cultural phenomena, I heard they re-released your favourite movie a couple years back."

Mia rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, in _3-D_," she drawled. Ever since the assault, 3-D movies just gave her a headache. One more thing she couldn't enjoy, like running, or dancing. She felt her good mood evaporate.

"It doesn't work for you either, huh?" Diego murmured. Mia looked up at him, and he gestured to his visor. "Kinda hard to get those glasses over this thing."

Mia nodded. Suddenly everything felt very awkward.

"Well, I…" She jerked a thumb at the register. "…I should be going. I'll leave you to…" She waved a hand at the rack of box sets. "…pick out your shows…"

"Mia."

She looked up at him.

"I've…" Diego wet his lips. "I've been meaning to come by the office." He looked away. "Maybe…we could have that cup of coffee. If the offer still stands."

Mia frowned. What was he…? It came back to her after a few moments – the last conversation they'd had before now, him slamming out of the office after rejecting her offer of a friendly cuppa joe for old time's sake.

It looked like he'd finally grown up.

"I'd like that."

Diego waited while Mia picked out a couple more movies, and followed her to the register. A few minutes later they were on the sidewalk in the blistering heat, toting matching carrier bags.

"Where do you wanna go, kitten?" Diego asked.

Mia shrugged. "You pick," she answered. She glanced at her cane. "As long as we don't have to walk blocks and blocks."

Diego smirked. "You got it."

They set off down the street, back the way Mia had come. Mia found herself glancing at Diego as they walked. He was wearing a white muscle shirt that clung to his chest, and brightly coloured shorts that stopped just above his knee. He had the same sandals as Phoenix, and Mia wondered how mad he'd be if he knew that. It occurred to her suddenly that this was the first time she'd seen him in something other than business wear since the hospital. He'd been taking care of himself – eating right, hitting the gym, getting some sun – and it showed. His arms and chest had filled out with muscle, and he had a nice, deep tan. Boy looked _good._ Mia felt herself blushing and she looked away quickly. Damn. She didn't love him anymore, but apparently her body still remembered his. _Vividly._ She made a mental note never to get drunk around him.

They stopped at a coffee shop on the corner with tables on the sidewalk outside. It was a little more upmarket than the usual places Mia went to these days. She scanned the menu carefully, tallying up how much cash she needed to get her through till her next case, and how much she could afford to splurge.

As though he could read her mind, Diego said, "It's on me, kitten."

Mia looked up at him.

"Are you sure?" she replied teasingly. "Because the chocolate fudge cake looks good."

Diego smiled back. "I'm sure."

The waitress came to take their order. Mia settled on a latte and a slice of cake, since Diego was feeling generous and she was feeling hungry. Diego ordered a strong black coffee. He flirted a little with the waitress, and Mia found herself wondering if the visor made it difficult for him when it came to women. Her D-cups of Distraction were as potent as ever when it came to getting male witnesses to talk, but every now and then a guy would get fixated on her cane. Suddenly she wasn't a gorgeous woman flattering their egos, but somebody _broken_; somebody who needed help. Maybe there was a way to exploit that too, but she hadn't been able to bring herself to try yet.

"So how've you been?" Diego asked.

"Pretty good," Mia answered. She smiled wryly. "Not taking on too many cases right now."

"Me neither," Diego said with a smirk. He sobered. "I don't trust myself with anything more serious than petty theft. Not since… since Trite."

Mia took a deep breath and let it out.

"You heard about that, huh," she murmured, mostly because she couldn't think of anything else to say. Of course Diego had heard about that. Practically every member of the bar association had heard about _that_.

"Yeah."

The silence that followed was mercifully interrupted by the arrival of the waitress with their coffee and cake. Mia picked up her fork and broke off a chunk of cake, thankful for an excuse to avoid more awkward conversation. She closed her eyes, savouring the delicious chocolate flavour as it practically melted in her mouth.

"You know, when I heard about Trite…" Diego's coffee cup clinked as he set it back on the saucer. "…the first thing I wanted to do was punch his lights out."

Mia looked up sharply. His treat or not, if Diego was going to sit there and bash Phoenix, she was leaving.

"Easy, kitten." Diego held up his hand apologetically. "I said it was the first thing. I felt like he'd let you down."

Mia gave him a long look, then took a soothing sip of her drink. Her memory of the disbarment hearing was a little fuzzy, but she would never forget Phoenix walking swiftly past her after the decision was handed down, how he almost made it out the door before bringing a hand up to his face, bursting into tears behind his fingers.

"How do you think _he_ felt?"

Diego looked away.

"It's not what you think," he mumbled. "I know Trite didn't forge any evidence." He nodded at Mia's cup. "A latte may be adulterated with cream and sugar, but it's still coffee, hot and strong." He had a sip of his own drink. "Now a Frappuccino, on the other hand, is an abomination. Rich, scalding, bitter darkness deep-frozen, drowned in syrup, cream and chocolate chips, and blended beyond all recognition. How could you trust a coffee shop that sells nothing else?"

Mia smiled. She'd missed his Coffeenese.

"The Prosecutors' office isn't everything you thought it'd be?" she teased gently.

Diego shook his head.

"You should've heard them, Mia," he growled. "Whooping it up, talking about how Trite finally got his. Even a blind man can see it was a set-up." His fingers clenched around his cup, his knuckles turning white. Mia quickly reached out and cupped his hand with hers.

"Diego."

He let go of the cup, and she let out a silent sigh of relief.

"And Gavin, that blond son of a bitch," Diego spat. "I caught the brothers Payne actually patting him on the back." He thumped his fist on the table, making their cups rattle. "I wanted to pat him, too. Till he bled."

Mia grimaced. "Tell me you didn't do anything stupid."

Diego looked down at the table. "…Not exactly." Mia waited, and eventually he leaned back in his chair, both arms crossed over his chest. "I…may have let his tires down."

Mia shook her head and tutted disapprovingly, but couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"I'm not proud of that," Diego added quickly. He stroked the top ridge of his visor for a few seconds, then had another sip of coffee. "And I'm not proud of this. You were right about me, Mia."

Mia looked at him in surprise. Diego took a deep breath and let it out.

"I'm not happy," he confessed. "I wish I could say it's because I'm working a job I don't like for a reason that no longer exists. But the truth is, I haven't been happy since they let me out of hospital."

"Oh, Diego," Mia murmured.

"It's not easy for a man to admit he's wrong." Diego picked up one of her empty sugar packets and began to play with it idly. "But seeing you today… it helped me find my courage."

"You've got courage in spades," Mia replied seriously. She shot him a teasing smile. "It's your damn pride that's the problem." Diego smiled back, and she continued. "But if you're ready to swallow it, I could really use a hotshot attorney at the firm."

"I think I know a guy," Diego replied with a smirk. "He's not so hot when it comes to seeing colours, though. He might need a little help on that."

Mia shrugged. "Well, I hear the boss has to wear a wire when she talks to witnesses," she remarked. "Maybe together they can make one functioning lawyer."

Diego chuckled and finished his coffee. "It's worth a shot."

"You sure your macho won't object to me being in charge?" Mia asked, only half-jokingly. "I'm not a rookie any more. It'll be a big change."

Diego set his cup down and leaned forward, resting his chin on the back of his hand.

"Hey, kitten, I've done some of my best work under you."

Mia ducked her head with a smile, blushing despite the cheap, corny line. They _had_ had a lot of fun nights together. And mornings, and afternoons. And another issue had just reared its ugly head.

"Diego –"

"I know, I know." He waved her off. "You don't feel that way about me anymore."

Mia reached for his hand again.

"Just…think about it," she urged. "Don't come and work for me if you're hoping something will happen. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt."

Diego nodded.

"I gotta give notice anyway," he replied. The waitress came to clear their table, and he asked her for the cheque before turning his attention back to Mia. "I'll think about it, kitten. I promise."

"Good," Mia replied. She finished her last few bites of cake. The waitress came back with the cheque and Diego dropped a few bills on the table.

"I should be heading back," Mia remarked, reaching for her cane. Diego stood and handed her her bag.

"I'll walk with you for a while," he offered. "If that's all right."

Mia smiled. "Sure."

He offered her his arm, and she took it. His skin was warm, his bicep nice and firm. _(Down, girl,)_ Mia reminded herself. Fond memories were memories, nothing more. Especially since he wasn't over her.

They reached an intersection. Mia moved to turn right, only for Diego to pull to the left. They stopped and looked at each other. Mia gently let go of Diego's arm.

"I'm headed this way," she said, gesturing to the right. Diego nodded, and Mia turned to face him properly. "This was nice. It was good to see you again, Diego."

He reached out and brushed her cheek with his fingertips.

"I've missed you, Mia," he murmured. "I miss us." He stuffed his hand in his pocket with a sad smile. "But mostly, I just miss me."

Mia gazed at him for a few moments, then hobbled forward and put her arms around him. He hugged her back, and she felt a tiny drop of liquid fall onto her head.

"I know exactly how you feel."


	5. v Turnabout Succession

**v. Turnabout Succession**

Phoenix glanced at his watch as he walked down the street, mindful of the gathering dusk. The dark never used to bother him, but seven years of constantly being on guard and watching his back had made him – to put it mildy – a little jumpy. He quickened his pace as he got closer to the firm. Mia had asked him to drop by after work hours, and he was already a few minutes late. Even though Kristoph was safely behind bars, and there was no threat any more, he didn't want Mia hanging around on her own for any longer than necessary. It had been ten years, but the night Redd White assaulted her still surfaced sometimes in his nightmares.

He let out a small sigh of relief on seeing the lights still on. Phoenix opened the door and stepped inside. The outer office was deserted – it looked like Apollo and Armando had gone home for the day. There was no sign of Mia. Phoenix swallowed. _Don't panic. She's probably just in the restroom or something._ He cleared his throat.

"Chief?"

The door to Mia's office clicked open, and she poked her head out.

"Phoenix."

Mia glanced around, and then beckoned to him with a sly smile on her face.

_Man, this is how every porn flick starts._ Phoenix shook his head to banish the decidedly Larry-eque thought, and followed Mia into her office.

"Close the door," Mia murmured. Phoenix obeyed. His gaze fell on Mia's desk. The usual clutter of files and post-its had been cleared away to make room for two elegant glasses and a small bottle.

"Chief, is that – "

"Sake," Mia finished with a smile. "All the way from Kurain." She picked up the bottle and filled his glass almost to the top. "I thought you and I should celebrate."

Phoenix nodded. He picked up the bottle and poured for Mia.

"Thanks, Chief," he remarked. "I'm glad someone else feels like celebrating." Apollo hadn't quite been able to look at him since the end of the trial. His initial happiness that Vera was going to be all right had faded, and now the knowledge that he'd been played – for almost a year – was sinking in. Phoenix still felt bad about that. It was necessary, but he _had_ jerked the kid around a lot.

"We'll tie one on properly when you get your badge back," Mia remarked. She lifted up her glass. "In the meantime, here's to Kristoph Gavin spending the rest of his life behind bars."

Phoenix smiled back and clinked his glass against hers. It was good sake – he'd last had it at Maya's ordination as the Master of the Kurain Channelling Technique. He sipped it slowly. He'd played the part of a washed-up drunk for seven years, but in reality he'd been stone-cold sober ninety-nine percent of the time. He couldn't afford to be fuzzy when Trucy needed him and with Kristoph circling like a vulture. He had no idea where his limit was any more.

"Thanks for all your help, Chief," he murmured.

Mia shrugged, hobbling over to the couch in the corner of her office. "I don't know if I was much help," she admitted. She patted the seat next to her and Phoenix sat down. "I just played the role of a disappointed mentor who'd lost touch with you."

"No, you were," Phoenix insisted. "Gavin was so hung up on figuring out whether you and I were still in contact. He never thought to look at Maya, or Miles, or Ema." He smirked briefly and had a sip of his drink. "I remember this one time, a couple years back, he waited till I'd had a few bottles of grape juice and started theorising about whether you were looking into my last case. Guess he thought I was drunk enough to let something slip."

"I'm glad your alcoholic hobo persona was useful," Mia teased, pulling off his woolly hat. "You'd better not come to work dressed like that when you're reinstated."

Phoenix carded a hand through his messy spikes and let it drop. He gazed at the carpet between his feet.

"You know, I think I spent more time with Gavin than anyone else over the past seven years, after Trucy," he murmured. "And still I've got no idea what makes the man tick." He shook his head. "Just those black Psyche-locks. I wonder what they're hiding."

Mia sipped her drink.

"I have a feeling that neither of us want to know."

Phoenix blew out a breath. His hands were shaking, and he gripped his glass a little tighter. Had Gavin ever sat on this couch and talked to Mia about 'poor Phoenix', trying to wheedle information out of her? Had he ever weighed up the pros and cons of killing her?

"I'm glad Armando started working for you," he blurted out.

"Why, because I need a man to protect me?" Mia asked sharply.

Phoenix looked up quickly, blushing. "N-no! Of course not –" His embarrassment faded when he saw Mia's teasing smile. "It's just –"

Suddenly he couldn't see straight.

"Hey, hey." Mia leaned over and squeezed his knee. "It's all right. As Apollo would say, 'We're all right'."

"Fine," Phoenix gulped. He blinked away his tears and smiled at her. "It's 'We're fine', Chief."

Mia closed her eyes and smacked her free palm against her forehead. "And I was doing so well." She pushed herself up from the couch and hobbled over to her desk. She fished a pen and a post-it out of her desk drawer and scribbled something on it. "I haven't called him Sputnik since his first week on the job."

Phoenix grinned. "The whole nametag system is really working out, huh?"

"I should've thought of it a long time ago." Mia tore off the post-it and stuck it on her computer. "I called your friend Larry 'Harry' for almost two years before he said anything."

Phoenix nearly spat his drink on the floor. He stared at Mia, his mouth hanging open in horror.

"Chief – you and… _Larry?!_"

Mia frowned at him. "Me and…" She began to laugh. "No! No, he worked here for a while," she explained. "Didn't I tell you? He needed someone to defend him on a murder charge, and we needed someone to answer the phone, so…"

"Oh," Phoenix replied. He felt an enormous sense of relief. He really hadn't needed that mental image. "Two years, huh? I think that's the longest Larry's ever held a job." He slid over a little as Mia flopped back on the couch beside him. "How'd he mess it up?"

Mia had a sip of her drink and ran her finger around the edge of the glass.

"Well…"

Phoenix suddenly had an awful feeling about what had happened.

"Oh no," he groaned. "He hit on you, didn't he?"

Mia shrugged and had another drink. Phoenix cringed, imagining Larry trotting out his usual cheesy pick-up lines and falling on his face. "Ugh. Sorry, Chief."

Mia waved off his apology.

"He wasn't a creep about it," she explained. "He didn't steal glances, unlike someone I could mention." She nudged Phoenix with her elbow. Phoenix blushed and scratched the back of his neck nervously. "And at first I thought he was just taking the whole 'male secretary' thing too seriously. Especially the day he turned up for work in a tank top and hotpants."

Phoenix shook his head, smiling a little. _(Yeah, that sounds like Larry.)_ He had another mouthful of sake.

"Not that I didn't appreciate the view, but –"

Phoenix choked on his drink. Mia hit him on the back as he doubled over, coughing and snorting. "M-Mia!"

"As I was saying," Mia continued with a teasing smile, "we had a talk about appropriate work attire, and I thought that was it. But then the love notes and little gifts started, and while it was flattering…" She smiled shyly. "…I had to set him straight." She frowned and had another sip of her drink. "And of course Diego got jealous, which didn't help the atmosphere any."

"So one of them had to go," Phoenix guessed. "And since you needed an attorney more than a secretary…"

Mia swallowed a mouthful of sake and gestured at him with her glass.

"Don't ever tell him that," she warned. "Larry's a sweet guy. He didn't do anything wrong except get a crush on me. I set him up with a new job and told him to call if he ever needed anything." She looked away. "It wasn't perfect, but since I couldn't knock any sense into my _other_ employee, it was the best I could do."

Phoenix gazed into his drink. Armando had spent a lot of time glaring at him since that last case. Probably pissed that Phoenix and Mia had kept him out of the loop.

"Say, Chief – maybe I should clear the air with Armando, you know?" he suggested. "I don't want things to be tense around here."

"_I'll_ talk to him," Mia said. "I'm the boss, it's my job. Besides, he's mad at me, not you." She swirled her drink idly, contemplating it with a sad smile on her face. "He's always been mad at me."

Phoenix frowned at that, but before he could think about it too much, Mia punched him gently in the arm. "You take care of Apollo."

"I'll ask Miles to have a talk with him," Phoenix replied, nodding. "He can relate to the whole evil mentor thing."

"I think that's a good idea," Mia agreed.

Phoenix glanced at her. _(Well, now seems a good time to pitch my __**other**__ idea.)_ He took a deep breath.

"Chief – how do you feel about hiring another lawyer?"

Mia looked at him mid-sip, one eyebrow raised.

"I met a law student while I was in Europe with Miles," he explained. "And – well, let's just say she reminds me of me. She's keen to come back to the States once she passes the bar and she'd really like to work for us." Mia was nodding slowly, thinking it over. Phoenix continued. "I didn't make any promises, but I think she'd be a valuable addition to the firm."

"If she's anything like you, I don't doubt it," Mia replied. "Besides, after a high profile case like that, we're bound to get a lot more work." She finished her drink. "Set up an interview and tell her to send in a resumé."

Phoenix smiled at her. "Thanks, Mia. For everything."

Mia smiled back.

"Enough shop talk." She patted his knee. "Care to escort me to your daughter's magic show?"

Phoenix rose, and offered her his arm. "Gladly."


End file.
